Fight for her Heart
by onua-94
Summary: Jeremy finally asks Aelita out. But what happens when Odd tries to steal her and she rejects him. What will Odd do now that he is crushed? What will the gang do when there friend loses his appetite and stops cracking jokes?
1. In Jeremys Room

Aelita and Jeremy were talking in his dorm room.

"Aelita we have been friends ever since I have been able to materialized and we defeated XANA a couple years ago. I guess what I'm trying to say is that will you be my girlfriend?" said Jeremy

"Of course I will Jeremy" said Aelita in return. And threw her arms around him and kissed him.

When they finally broke apart they looked at the clock and it said 9:30 pm.

"Its late I should get to bed. Night Jeremy" Aelita said

"Good night my princess" said Jeremy

Aelita left the room with a huge smile on her face.

That night as Aelita laid there in bed her thoughts were filled with what Jeremy had asked her.

"_I have waited so long for him to ask me that question. I'm so glad he finally asked me" _thought Aelita.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Its Odd. Aelita, can I talk to you for a sec"


	2. A Talk With Odd

"Odd it's late, can't it wait till tomorrow morning" said Aelita.

"I can't sleep Aelita that's why I need to talk to you" Odd said.

"Fine come in" said Aelita.

"Aelita I need to talk to you about how I feel" Odd said when he walked in and sat on the bed opposite of Aelita.

"What do you mean Odd" said Aelita confused.

"I mean I love and always have since the day you came out of the scanner. And I will do almost anything to win your heart Aelita. Will you please go out with me" Said Odd

What Odd had just said had stunned Aelita.

"_I never knew he felt that way about me" _ thought Aelita.

"Odd its really nice that you feel about that way but I don't like anymore than just a good friend. That and Jeremy already asked me out and I said yes" said Aelita.

"Ok I'll go ahead and go back to bed" said Odd and he got up to leave the room. As he was walking out of the room he turned to Aelita and said "I will not give up" and with that he left the room and went back to his dorm.


	3. The Confrontation

When Aelita woke up she went to Jeremys' dorm to tell him what Odd had said to her last night. She reached his dorm room and knocked on the door.

"Come in it's unlocked" said Jeremy. Aelita walked in and sat down on his bed. Jeremy turned around in his computer chair and looked at Aelita. He was concerned about the worried look on her face.

"Aelita what's wrong?" asked Jeremy.

"It's Odd Jeremy, he talked to me last night" said Aelita she was hoping she wouldn't worry him to much. "He told me that he loved me and he would do almost anything to win my heart and he also said he wouldn't give up so easily."

The look of concern on Jeremys face made Aelita worry that maybe she had said to much. She did not want their friendship to end, especially not like this.

"Do you think we should go down to eat breakfast?" Asked Jeremy

"Yes" said Aelita.

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria

"Do you think I said all that to bluntly?" asked Odd at breakfast. He was telling Yumi and Ulrich about last night about what he told Aelita. Surprisingly he wasn't stuffing his face full of food.

"Well u might of but I don't think you should of said that u won't give up, especially since she told you that she was dating Jeremy already" replied Yumi.

"I no but I just love her and want to be with her so much that I guess my emotions got the better of me" said Odd he was worried that he might of scared Aelita away last night. "I just hope what I said doesn't ruin my friendship with any of u guys"

"Well we're about to find out" said Ulrich as Aelita and Jeremy walked into the cafeteria together.

"Odd, can we talk outside when you're done eating" asked Jeremy

"Yea sure Jeremy, I'm done now so lets go" replied Odd.

When they got outside Jeremy turned to Odd and said "look, Aelita told me last nigh what happened." He paused to let Odd say something, he continued on when all Odd did was look down at the ground. "All I'm going to say is that I won't get mad at you for having feelings for her, but I would like you not to repeat last night"

"I'll try my best, so I guess we're cool now right?" Asked Odd

"Yes we're cool" said Jeremy just as the bell rang. "Well we better get going to class before we're late."


	4. Snap Out Of It!

Both Jeremy and Aelita kept a close eye on Odd until it was time for lunch..

"What's wrong Odd, you haven't even touched your food?" asked Ulrich at lunch that day.

"I'm not that hungry that's all" replied Odd while avoiding there eyes.

Odd never said another word until dinner, he didn't even make any stupid jokes like he usually did. The gang began to worry about him when he barely touched his food.

"Odd what's wrong, and don't say your not hungry, this isn't like you, you have barely even touched your food when normally your eating like you haven't eaten in days, now tell s what's wrong" demanded Yumi.

Odd just looked down at his tray and said "I'm just not in the mood for eating that's all, I'm going to my dorm room goodnight" and with that he got up and left the cafeteria and headed for the dorms.

Odd was lying on his bed with kiwi when Ulrich came in.

"What's up Ulrich" asked Odd.

"I have to get ready for my date with Yumi tonight" replied Ulrich as he went searching through his closet for something to wear.

"Oh ok" Odd said, Ulrich noted the amount of sadness but decided not to ask knowing that Odd wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"Well I'm off" Ulrich said as he was heading out of the door.

"Ok, see ya later" replied Odd. Odd was laying in bed for about half an hour when there was a knock on the door that surprised him. He answered the door and was surprised again when he saw Aelita standing there.

"Hi Odd, can I talk to you" asked Aelita .

"Yea sure" said Odd as he moved out of the way so Aelita could come inside. Odd closed the door after she walked in and sat on his bed while Aelita sat on Ulrich's bed.

"Odd you have to snap out of this, your going to die of starvation sooner or later" said Aelita as they sat down. Odd smiled weakly at her small joke.

"I don't know if I can or not, I love you Aelita and you no that"

"Yes I no that Odd but I don't have the same feelings for you, you should know that. I'm sure the right person will come along sooner or later Odd, I'm just not the right one for you, you need to get over me and try to move on ok?"

"Ok Aelita, I'll try my best" replied Odd.

"Ok and besides we miss the Real Odd anyway, well I'm going back to my dorm so I can get some sleep, good night Odd" said Aelita.

"Good Night Aelita" said Odd as she walked out of his room. He went to sleep shortly after wishing that he had eaten supper.


End file.
